1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Stellar Phoenix
Stellar Phoenix (formerly Phoenix Fajita) is a Zurg Hive member and 1919er based in Texas. He first appeared in 1919 in October 2006 as Phoenix Fajita and a fresh member of the GIB. He is now a Warrior in the Zurg Hive and in an IRL relationship with fellow 1919er ArisaKisa. Before Gaia Online Stell, like what seems to be a good chunk of others, started off on the internet on a little site known as NeoPets. There he lazily hung out, while doing homework or just perusing the internet. He soon found himself collecting. Avatars, items and gold were all things he was after. His pixel whoring started early in his e-life. He would go on to meet some goals, but soon found a new calling Roleplaying. He tested the waters in several hero RP's, but found his niche in X-Men. He would go on to form a group of friends similar to the current, and continue his X-Men RP's. One close friend would soon change his online experience by introducing him to Gaia. PreZurg Plot-line Before the Zurg showed up, Phoenix went by various other names, having joined Gaia in April 2005. He stuck with the site until August, when he lost the internet for a short period of time. He returned in August of the next year, after he was reminded of the site by his friend. He changed his name to Phoenix Fajita, the creation of a random name generator, and quickly found himself immersed in the growing Zurg plot line. The Zurg Plot-line During the Zurg plot line, Phoenix was a member of the user created and run group, the Gaians in Black. As Agent Phoenix, he remained in the so called shadows, gathering information and fending off accusations of working against the Zurg. He was one of many Agents to join on the first day, but one of the few who actually stuck around with the group. He would spend most of his time in Towns waiting for the ships to pass by. He did not get close to the aliens as many others had, though Alien 07 would join ranks with the GIB, and he rarely interacted with the other users present until deep into the plot. It was this time that he met a girl and siriustoast, and became fast friends with them. Though he was around often, he did miss several pivitol plot moments. He stuck with the plot to it's conclusion in 2007, when the Zurg finally left after the loss of many of their own and finally finding Alien 09. After the Zurg After the Zurg left, Phoenix stuck around 1919 with many of the other "plotties", finally warming up to the idea of being social. The shared experience of the Zurg had knit them all together whether they liked it or not. He switched from Phoenix Fajita to Stellar Phoenix in early 2007, and has stayed that way since. He would stick with the GIB, having even joined the Believers as part of a pact to show that the shadowed organization was not hostile, until leaving them in January of 2008. It was at that time that he set his sights on the Zurg Hive. He passed the Academy, and was inducted into the Hive, quickly rising through the ranks until making it to Warrior. During this time, Phoenix was also an active roleplayer with a group of people who had come together in 1919 during or after the Zurg. Many were unaffiliated and took on the name 1919er. Though there is no specific leader, the mantle seemed to fall on The Twisted Truth, who runs the RP Guild. He still frequents 1919, though not as often as he used to, as the area has seen a decline in activity. The Holiday Spirit During the height of the Zurg plot, Phoenix found himself in a GCD thread concerning gift giving. There he met a group of people whom all enjoyed giving gifts to others, and he joined them in a creation of a charity and guild titled the Holiday Spirit. Together, they would give gifts to posters in their charity, and generally hang out in their guild. These members were some of his first friends on Gaia and he remains in the guild though the charity itself has slowed down due to everyone having become busy. The 1919 RPer Guild Stellar is also a crew member in the 19er RP guild formed by The Twisted Truth and was an active role player through most of 2007 and 2008. Though the RP has waned some since they first started, the initial group has stuck together since it's inception. They still visit 1919, though constant badgering by others in the area have caused them to move several times. Their initial move was to the area known as Royal Square or RS, gaining them the name RSers. Though they don't particularly frequent this area, they still have often been referred to as this. Other areas include Xhai's, Luna's, 1919 4 and the Earther Square. The group has seen it's share of ups and downs, and is sometimes in a flux as to activity. Stell often helps try to coordinate events and plots, though things don't always go as planned. Moderator Training In late 2008, Phoenix's application to join the mod team was approved and he began his training. He made it all the way to Mod Assist when personal issues arose and he stepped down. He was offered to the chance of coming back if he wanted, but with the current state of the mod team being restructured after Dri being let go, it is uncertain whether or not he'll get back into the program. As of February 2009, he was informed that he could try again, but with school about to start, he doesn't feel he would have the time. Behind the Avatar In real life, Phoenix is a 23 year old Texan, and one of the older members of the main RP group. His real name is Jonathan and he is, ironically, enrolled at the University of Phoenix. He is dating fellow 19er, ArisaKisa and they have been together since March of 2008. Stell has a decent sense of humor, and while anti-social, he forces himself to overcome his insecurities and fears to live a semi-normal life. He often closes up to protect himself though, and has been known to completely shut off from people when he feels the need to. He is learning from his relationship with Arisa that things aren't always easy, and even over the internet people can still get hurt. Stell is a semi-avid video game player, knowing more than the average consumer, but isn't hardcore about it. He prefers to find and obtain new music, and has a wide variety of musical tastes. When not online, he is either spending time with family, out with friends or playing Mario Kart or Guitar Hero on his Wii. He hates talking on the phone and often avoids it if he can. He hopes to someday visit Clarissa in CO and some Hive friends in Florida. Everyone's favorite Mexican - <3 TTT Psh, is not. Murkeh is everyone's favourite Mexican. D< ...wait, he's Mexican? - Yevan ...I am? Neato. - Murky I'm Arisa's favorite Mexican. :t2h: - Stell It's true <33 - Arisa <33 - Stell